My Name is Mrs Stoppable
by Forlong
Summary: Mrs. Stoppable talks about her son and his new girlfriend.


_I don't own any Kim Possible characters._

* * *

Hello. My name is Mrs. Stoppable. My husband is working late tonight and my son is out on a date. Ron so rarely got dates throughout high school. I'm glad to see that he's finally found someone that makes him happy. Ron tries so hard; sometimes to hard. He's just like his father: lade-back, care-free, and lazy at times. I didn't want to be a mother, that is, until I first held Ronnie in my arms. Sigh. It seems like just yesterday I was rocking him to sleep, and now he's graduating from high school, has a girlfriend, and will be moving out. The house just won't be the same without him in it.

Ron actually spends almost as much time at the Possible home as he does here. Doctor James Possible even asked if he could count Ron as one of his dependants. Kimberly, James' daughter, is Ron's best friend. They have been inseparable ever since their first day of preschool.

Ron didn't want to go to preschool. He kept saying that no one would like him. I told him that was silly. Who wouldn't want to be his friend? He's so kind and supportive. At the time, Ron's only friend was an imaginary one he called Rufus. But, when he met Kim, he didn't worry so much about making friends.

When he was a child, Ron did a lot of things to get in trouble when he was young. Once, when he was six, he hit Arney Custer with a slingshot. When I asked him what he thought he was doing, he replied (exact quote), "He was pushing Kimmie. I had to stop him from hurting her." I grounded Ron, of course, but I was surprised that he would willfully get into trouble to keep Kimberly safe. I kept a close eye on how Kim and Ron treated each other, after that day.

As kids, they did practically everything together. They even said that they'd get married when they grow up. It was so cute to see the two of them play together every single day. I noticed that Ron was getting a lazier by the day, so I sent him to summer camp. It's not the best thing I've done. But, despite all of his complaining, I think Ron became stronger because of it. I found out later that Lake Wannaweep was toxic. Thankfully, Ronnie refused to go into the water. I certainly wouldn't want my son to mutate. Ron says that the worst thing about Wannaweep was spending the whole summer away from Kimberly. That broke my heart. After hearing that, I never sent Ron to that dreadful camp ever again. He was getting old for it anyway.

Ron is also an excellent cook. He loves cooking. I bought him a Granny-Crocket Mixer and Oven set when he was eight. When he signed up for Home Economics as an elective, he made the top of the class. I was so proud of him. He even taught Kimberly how to cook. I think it was his way if paying her back for all those times she helped him with his schoolwork.

Now, let me tell you about Kimberly for a while. She's a strong, independent, young woman. I'm sure you've heard about how she frequently saves the world, and Ronald helps her. He isn't often mentioned, but he still does everything he can to keep Kimberly from harm. Once, he even used his body as a shield to protect Kim from one of those villains they always face. What was his name? Dragcan? I'm not sure. Anyway, I was terrified to hear that my little boy was hurt, but thank God it wasn't severe. He spent a few days in the hospital and had his arm in a sling for a few weeks, but it was nothing terrible. He said that he would do it again, without a thought.

I know that he loves Kimberly with all his heart. It hurts me, to think that Kimberly is now the main woman in my baby's life. But I'm growing used to it more and more every day. Ron asked me to start spending time with Kimberly. She doesn't want to come between me and Ron. I found that she reminds me a little of myself at that age. I was somewhat of a perfectionist, and hated anyone that interfered with my personal life. I know she's perfect for Ron. She helps him speed up in his life, while Ron helps Kim to slow down and enjoy it.

I couldn't be happier for the two of them. They have a special connection that some married couples don't have. Oh, I believe I hear Ron's scooter. It's getting late. You'd better get back home. Drive safely.


End file.
